The Sweetest Victory
by Izlawake
Summary: (Birthday gift for a friend) Smut one shot where Camilla and Hinoka fall in love and meet in secret to have passionate sex.


**A/N:** A birthday gift for a friend.

 **The Sweetest Victory (Camilla x Hinoka)**

The families of Nohr and Hoshido were locked in battle over a barren plain in the neutral lands, as they always are. In one far corner, Xander and Ryouma were locked in intense battle with each other, neither showing signs of fatigue. Meanwhile, the members of both families were clashing with each other alongside their soldier forces.

Near an abandoned house, Camilla of Nohr and Hinoka and Sakura of Hoshido were locked in battle against one another. Camilla dodged Hinoka's spear and struck at her armor with her steel axe, wounding her arm. "I got you!" Sakura cried, healing Hinoka's wound instantly with her magic.

Camilla scoffed at Sakura's action. "Tch! This isn't looking good!" Camilla turned and ran off. Hinoka and Sakura followed after her, but Hinoka stopped her.

"No, you return to our troops and tend to their wounds! I can handle her alone!" she ordered her young sister.

"You be careful, okay?" Sakura told her before heading off. Hinoka chased after Camilla, who she found near a connecting bridge over a wide river. On the other side of the river, a group of Hoshido soldiers were heading towards Camilla, but then, she used her thunder magic to destroy the bridge, barring the soldiers from reaching her.

"I guess it's just you and me, Camilla of Nohr!" Hinoka shouted, spinning her spear in her hands. Camilla chuckled and readied her axe. Both women lunged for each other, clashing their weapons together several times before locking together. "Looks like you're not all beauty and tits!" The two spun in place, both working to overthrow the other.

"But I thought that's what you liked about me?" Camilla whispered with lush, making Hinoka blush a little. "Don't be afraid, no one can hear us out here, not with the sounds of battle around us." It was a subtle movement, but one of Camilla's fingers brushed along Hinoka's cheek, making her even redder.

The two broke the clash and swung at each other again, this time, deliberately missing or allowing their strikes to be blocked. "You know, you didn't have to wound me back there," Hinoka remarked, the pain still fresh in her mind.

"But that sister of yours would've healed you right away if I did," Camilla noted, which was true.

Hinoka lunged at Camilla, harmlessly striking her armor twice and once on thin air. "So, how has the traitor Corrin been lately?" she asked loud enough for any nearby forces to hear.

"Corrin has been wonderful, now that she's with her proper family," Camilla taunted her. Hinoka leapt at her with her spear crossed before her, knocking the Nohrian princess to the ground with herself on top of her, her spear pressed against her exposed cleavage. "Meet me in two days at the abandoned inn north of here. I believe you remember it." Hinoka remembered it well; the inn was in a small town that Nohr attacked, and while Hoshido was victorious, the town was mostly destroyed, save for the inn, and the entire town was abandoned. "I will wait for you there, my little lancer." Hinoka blushed a deep red and swallowed hard. Her heart was beating like crazy, knowing what was in store for her.

"Camilla! I'm coming, Camilla!" cried Corrin, who was rushing towards the two with her sword drawn. Hinoka loosened up, allowing Camilla to throw her off, where the two retreated just as the Hoshido forces managed to cross the river. Sakura was among them.

"Hinoka, are you alright?!" she cried, rushing to her sister's aid and tending to her wounds, which were only scratches and bruises.

"I'm alright, I'm alright," Hinoka assured her. They drove the Nohr forces back, earning themselves a temporary victory. The family and forces returned home, where they celebrated their victory, but for Hinoka, she remained in her room with the door locked.

Hinoka lied upon her bed naked, her fingers tracing along her womanhood, her mind thinking back nearly three weeks ago, when both her and Camilla met in secret, as they intend to do once more very soon. Her fingertips poked inside her lips, forcing a sharp cry from her lips as she thought of Camilla's naked, curvy body. The mere image of her voluptuous breasts made her shiver and her fingers tease even further, which grew wet from her insides. "C-Camilla…My princess…I love you…" Hinoka moaned.

 _"That's right, you do love me, just as I love you, my sweet Hinoka. You and I are fated to be together."_ her mind whispered to her. "That's right, we're fated…"

 _"You like it like this, don't you?"_ she thought, picturing Camilla naked atop of her own naked body. She pictured Camilla's delicate hands touching her own body, tracing over her cheeks, her breasts, and her womanhood. Hinoka drew a sharp intake of breath as she imagined Camilla's fingers inside of her womanhood and kissing her lips. "Camilla, I love it! I love you!" Hinoka cried out as she squirted her essence onto the bed. She heaved in and out as she watched her pussy leak onto the sheets before it ended, allowing her to catch her breath. When she had calmed down, she quietly dressed and went to bed for the night.

When the day arrived, Hinoka notified everyone that she was going out for a horse ride, which none objected to, especially now that Nohr was driven backwards towards their homeland. Hinoka took a horse and headed towards the abandoned town marked on her map. During the trip, she thought back to how she met Camilla on the battlefield, and how the two enemies became lovers.

 **( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )**

It began nearly five months ago. Times were a lot worse then between Hoshido and Nohr, as both seemed to be at each other's throats every moment of the day. Hinoka met Camilla one day on the battlefield very similar to how they met the other day.

"Killing you will bring me great pleasure, Princess Camilla of Nohr!" Hinoka shot at her with her spear pointed at her.

"Mmhmm…fighting you will be pleasurable enough," Camilla answered back with lust in her voice. The two clashed for a while, alone on the battlefield amidst the chaos. Hinoka came close to killing Camilla a few times already, but the Nohrian princess proved to be versatile in more than just beauty. The two clashed spear and axe for a moment, where Camilla won the clash, sending Hinoka's spear twirling into the air before it landed spearhead-down into the ground. Hinoka, unfazed, drew a sword from her hip and resumed the fight. Hinoka slashed at Camilla's hip once, but aside from that, their fight was a pure stand still. Soon enough, Camilla broke the sword from Hinoka's grip, forcing the Hoshido girl to retreat, of which Camilla followed after her.

Hinoka dashed towards an abandoned farmstead, hoping to lose Camilla there and regroup with her forces. She ducked into the empty house while Camilla circled around to find a way inside. Hinoka peeked out of a window and saw the coast was clear, making her sigh in relief. Suddenly, Camilla's hands grabbed her waist and covered her mouth. "I finally found you," Camilla purred into her ear with a seductive smile. Hinoka panicked, afraid that she was about to die. "Now, I think I've earned a little fun with you." Camilla's hands felt up along Hinoka's hips and to her breasts, where her fingers curled around the soft mounds, making Hinoka give a blushful gasp. Camilla pulled at the fabric, exposing flesh. "Ah, they're small, yet soft. I love it." Camilla squeezed the breasts while Hinoka was helpless in her powerful grip. One of Camilla's hands slid downward and rubbed at Hinoka's pussy. "You like this, don't you? You like being aroused by your enemy, especially when it's me."

"N-No, I-I don't…" Hinoka cried.

"Oh, really? Then I must try harder," Camilla teased, her fingers wet with Hinoka's love juices. Camilla's fingers teased the folds of Hinoka's pussy, making her bit her lip and whimper.

"Please…don't…" Hinoka begged, but it was too late for her. Camilla's fingers began rubbing, increasing in speed, and Hinoka was moaning louder and louder until she suddenly came, staining her trousers in her essence. Camilla pulled away and allowed the young woman to fall to the floor.

"Ah, you taste so lovely," Camilla remarked as she slid her wet fingers into her lips. "I'll see you around, cutie." And with that, Camilla disappeared.

Hinoka returned to the Hoshido forces (after jumping into a river to hide her wet trousers) and they returned to their home. She never revealed what happened with Camilla out of sheer embarrassment and fear of what others would think.

It was only a few weeks later when Hoshido and Nohr battled again, and this time, Hinoka was after Camilla for revenge. They battled again, this time, Hinoka won the bout, forcing Camilla to run. "You're not getting away this time, Nohrian scum!" Hinoka shouted, chasing after her into a small thicket of trees. She quickly lost sight of the Nohrian princess, and as she crossed beneath a tree, Camilla suddenly jumped down from amongst its branches and grabbed hold of Hinoka, twisting her spear from her hands. "I told you I'd be seeing you around," Camilla teased with a seductive smile. Already, her hands were slipping underneath Hinoka's clothes and feeling her breasts, which made the girl moan. "Are you starting to enjoy our little play time now?"

Hinoka gave her a blushing look that said that she was unsure. Camilla slipped a grin and pulled at Hinoka's collar, exposing skin. She sank her teeth into her neck, sparking an arousing cry from Hinoka, who felt the edges of Camilla's teeth dig into her flesh. She felt a small prick, signaling that the voluptuous princess had drawn blood. Camilla exhaled warm air onto Hinoka's neck and then her hand went down into her trousers and rubbed her pussy. Hinoka quickly grew wet and came, spraying juices onto Camilla's gloved hand. The sudden orgasm caused her knees to give out, sending her to the ground. "Ah, you're so beautiful when you succumb to my will." Camilla pulled Hinoka up and gave her a passionate kiss, slipping her tongue into her mouth, surprising her. Hinoka was left there while Camilla returned to the Nohr forces.

The two met again nearly a month later. This time, it was Camilla who won their fight, and upon victory, she pulled Hinoka into a passionate kiss, slipping her tongue into her cheeks. Hinoka did not resist, instead, she relished in the sensation once again and exchanged saliva with the Nohrian princess. "Camilla…I…" Hinoka gasped out in between kisses.

"What is it, my dear?" Camilla playfully asked.

"…I…I want you…" she gasped out before Camilla kissed her again, arousing the Hoshidian princess more.

Camilla grabbed Hinoka's chin and drew close. "Another time, my love. Meet me at the Grand River in the neutral land tomorrow at 1 past noon." And with that, Camilla retreated back to her family.

Hinoka met Camilla at the destination at the proper time alone. Hinoka did consider bringing Hana and a few others to capture Camilla, but that would mean she would have to reveal how she knew where Camilla was, as well as the prospect that Camilla herself could be tricking her. However, when Hinoka arrived at the Grand River, she spotted Camilla both alone and unarmed in a secluded spot. "I must admit, I am surprised to see you arrive alone," Camilla remarked when Hinoka reached her side. Hinoka was about to speak when Camilla suddenly pulled her down and climbed on top of her.

Already, Camilla was stripping Hinoka half-naked and teasing her breasts. She went down upon the young woman and bit at her neck, making Hinoka moan. "Do you like this?" Camilla asked as her fingers clasped over Hinoka's pussy.

"Y-Yes…But I don't understand…why I feel like this…why do I want you…?" Hinoka confessed.

"I think I know why, child," Camilla purred. "You're in love with me." Camilla inched forward and pressed her lips to Hinoka's, who gave no resistance. The two traded tongues before closing in a deep kiss again. Hinoka pulled away and buried her face into Camilla's bosom, which pleased the Nohrian princess. Camilla released her breasts from her clothes' embrace, allowing the Hoshidian princess to snuggle into them, clasping them together with her hands. Her lips curled around one nipple and gently sucked, making their owner giggle with delight. "That's right, you love my breasts, don't you?" Hinoka gave a short nod without halting her sucking. Camilla had to eventually pull Hinoka off, where the dark princess went down and pressed her lips to Hinoka's pussy. She slipped her tongue inside her folds, sparking a cry from Hinoka.

"Yes! Yes! Give me more!" Hinoka cried out. Camilla obeyed and spread her folds wide and wrong her tongue up and down, making Hinoka shiver all over. "Oh…Gods…This is so wrong, but it feels so good!"

"Yes, yes it does," Camilla remarked. She trailed her tongue across the roof of Hinoka's inner walls before exiting, reeling it upwards across her clitoris (sending shocks through her again) and trailing it up her stomach and to her breasts, where she gave each nipple a lick, then she went up and kissed Hinoka again. "How was that?"

"Amazing…" she gasped out. "Camilla…what does this mean for us?"

"For one thing, we will have to be careful from now on, else our families discover our little secret. And two, that's for you to decide." She brushed a hand across Hinoka's cheek, making her blush. "I love you, and I want you, but I want to know if you love me, okay?"

"I…I think I love you…I mean, after all this, I don't think I can look at you any other way, even if you're my enemy…" Hinoka's hands went around Camilla's waist. "…I mean…I guess that's also why I feel so attracted to you…You're my enemy and I'm falling in love with my enemy…"

Camilla took Hinoka's hands and massaged them around her own body. "I am not your enemy anymore. I am the woman you love." She went down and kissed Hinoka tenderly, which she returned.

Later that night, after returning home, Hinoka spent half the night touching herself while she only thought of Camilla.

 **( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )**

With her mind lost in the clouds, Hinoka did not realize that she had reached the abandoned town until her horse stopped at the inn, which appeared in good condition. She tied her horse to a broken post and headed inside, her hand upon her sword's hilt on pure instinct. "Camilla? Where are you?"

"Over here, my sweet Hinoka," called a voice. Hinoka followed the source to a nearby room, where she found Camilla lying upon a bed wearing only a black bra and panties, making Hinoka turn a deep red and fidget in place. "Come here, darling and give the woman you love some loving." Hinoka stepped forward, her feet shaking with each step, walking past Camilla's clothes and armor that lied nearby, but then Camilla stopped her. "Take off your clothes, hon." Hinoka obeyed and stripped down to her white underwear and undershirt, then she lied upon the bed next to Camilla.

Camilla rolled on top of Hinoka and two melted together in a passionate kiss. "Tell me, how much have you thought of me since our little bout on the battlefield?" she asked playfully before giving her a tender kiss.

"I thought about you the same night since we last met," Hinoka whispered. "I touched myself while I thought of you."

"That's what I want to hear," Camilla cooed before her fingers lapped at Hinoka's pussy. Her underwear quickly became soaked. "Ah, you're so horny for me, my love."

"Yes…I'm horny…Please make love to me…"

Camilla lifted Hinoka up onto her seat, where they passionately embraced, slipping their tongues into each other's cheeks. Hinoka deepened the kiss, taking Camilla by surprise. Her hands went around Camilla's waistline and behind her neck. Soon enough, Hinoka's hands clasped around Camilla's luscious breasts and gave them a tight squeeze, earning herself a joyful yelp from the Nohrian princess. "Keep it up, my little Hinoka!" Camilla urged her. Hinoka continued on, massaging the giant tits, pinching the pink nipples, and pressing her lips to each other, arousing Camilla further. Both of their pussies began dripping with their essence, to which Camilla cupped her hand onto Hinoka's and drenched her fingers in the wet juices.

Hinoka leaned onto Camilla, sending them both down upon the bed. She kissed at Camilla's cleavage, then moved downward, kissing at her stomach line, her waist, and her womanhood. Her vagina was neatly trimmed, with only a little violet pubic hair dotting the lips. She gave Camilla a long, upward lick, making her shiver, then she pried her lips open and stuck her tongue inside. Camilla cried out as Hinoka's tongue massaged her inside's walls, coating them in her saliva and tasting her essence. Within time, Camilla came, squirting her love's face. Hinoka came up spurting from being sprayed, but Camilla merely smiled. "You were incredible for your first time," Camilla cooed. "However, I want to make this special for us both, so I'll need you to do something for me, love."

Hinoka swallowed hard, but she was also curious as to what Camilla wanted. "Wh-What do you require me to do?" she asked in a cute tone.

"Turn around and get on all fours, like a dog," Camilla grinned. Hinoka obeyed and waited for further orders. Unbeknownst to her, Camilla retrieved a violet strap on dildo she prepared from under the bed and attached it to her waist. She then applied a coat of lubricant to the dildo and drew close to Hinoka, where she pressed the tip against her clean-shaven pussy's folds, making her yelp in surprise, then she slid the dildo inside of her with ease. HInoka let out a cry as her inner walls compressed around the lubricated dildo. Her entire body shivered uncontrollably as Camilla began thrusting back and forth, the dildo sliding with quick speed. Hinoka's cries grew louder and louder while Camilla grew more excited and enticed by the sight before her. Hinoka cranked her head around, allowing Camilla to see her orgasmic face, which spurred her further. She leaned forward and met Hinoka with a tonguing kiss while she fondled her tiny breasts, all while she continued thrusting inside her Hoshidian lover. "How does it feel to be fucked by a Nohrian princess with a fake cock?" Camilla purred.

"It feels incredible! I'm already about to cum!" Hinoka cried, having already given into her darkest desires. "Fuck me more, Camilla! I wanna look at you when you make me cum!" Camilla obeyed her lover's wished and flipped her over onto her back and inserted herself back in and pistoned back and forth, soaking Hinoka's pussy in essence. "Camilla, I'm cumming!" Hinoka cried as she orgasmed, drenching her insides and the dildo in her love juices. Her face contorted into pure bliss; her tongue hanging out, her eyes rolling backwards, and her lips widened into a smile. The sight aroused Camilla and made her horny pussy drip wet. She pulled Hinoka into a deep kiss, complete with tongues, but then Hinoka broke away and went down upon the cum-drenched dildo, where she took it into her mouth and lapped up her essence upon it.

"I don't want you to suck the dildo, I want you to eat my pussy," Camilla commanded, removing the strap on and allowing Hinoka to suck on Camilla's pussy lips. Camilla drew in sharp breath as Hinoka urged her orgasm to fruition, then she finally came, squirting her juices onto Hinoka's face once more. Camilla lifted her up and the two embraced in a deep and passionate kiss.

 **( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )**

"So, how has Corrin been?" Hinoka asked Camilla as the two readied and climbed atop their steeds.

"She has been doing well. Since she returned to Nohr, she has learned of my father's evil ways and she is seeking to undermine him in order to save our family and end this war," Camilla answered.

"So, it's King Garon that is responsible for this war…" Hinoka fell silent for a moment, knowing now that Nohr is not entirely evil as she was lead to believe. "Camilla, know that Corrin and your siblings can find sanctuary within Hoshido should Corrin's quest to defeat King Garon fails."

"Thank you, my love, but what if your family were to attack us at first sight?"

"I will defend you even if it kills me, I swear it." Camilla admired her bravery.

"If such a day comes, we would have to reveal our relationship to both of our families," Camilla warned.

"So be it, especially if it means we can be together, whatever the result." Hinoka rose up beside Camilla, where the two leaned in and shared a loving kiss. "I love you, Camilla, I really do."

Camilla gave her a warm smile. "I love you too. Goodbye, my sweet." And with that, Camilla turned and sped off for the kingdom of Nohr. Camilla watched her disappear over the horizon before she turned and headed back for the kingdom of Hoshido.

 **THE END**


End file.
